1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to monitoring temperatures in nuclear reactors.
2. Description of Related Art
Irradiated fuel generates heat due to radioactive decay, even after it is removed from a nuclear reactor. If the material is intended for reload into a reactor or will reside in long-term dry storage, safe storage is of paramount concern for the operating utility. One tenet of safe storage is appropriate cooling of the fuel assembly to preserve fuel and cladding integrity. Temperature excursions within guide tubes can potentially damage assemblies, making them unfit for reuse in a reactor or dry cask storage. Accordingly, it is desirable to obtain information indicating a temperature of the fuel assembly.